jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
MC80-Liberty-Sternkreuzer
|Modell=MC80 Liberty-Typ''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' |Typ=Schwerer Sternkreuzer |Maßstab=Schweres Großkampfschiff |Preis=*Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar *104.000.000 |Merkmale=Flügelsektionen |Länge=Ca. 1.200 - 1.500 MeterX-Wing Alliance |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung=2.750 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' |MGLT=60 MGLTBehind the Magic |Sublicht= |Antrieb=*4 M8.0-StarDrive-Triebwerke''The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet'' *6 M4.5-StarDrive-Manövriertriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Backup: Klasse 9 |Energie=Hauptreaktor |Schild=*3.840 SBD Deflektorschilde *Hochentwickelte Backup-Schildgeneratoren |Hülle=*1.824 RU *Starke Kampfpanzerung |Sensoren=Hauptsensorgruppe |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*48 Schwere Zwillingsturbolaser *20 Schwere SW-7 -Zwillings- ionenkanonen *Laserkanonen *Torpedos''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *Clusterbomben *6 Schwere Phylon-Q7-Traktorstrahlprojektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*5.400 - 5.402 **668 Offiziere **4.734 Crewmitglieder |Passagiere=1.200 - fast 8.000 Truppen |Hangar=*3 (36 Jäger) - 10 Sternjäger-Staffeln **A-, B-, X- und/oder Y-Flügler *2 Leichte Frachter *Shuttles *Landungsschiffe |Beladung=*20.000 Metrische Tonnen *Nutzvehikel |Vorräte=2 Jahre |Rolle=*Schweres Schlachtschiff *Schlachtkreuzer[https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/6/29/the-liberty/''The Liberty] *Trägerschiff *Medizinische Fregatte |Flotten=*Flotte der Rebellenallianz *Flotte der Neuen Republik |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik }} Der '''MC80-''Liberty-Sternkreuzer''' war ein Großkampfschiff der Rebellen-Allianz. Als das Volk der Mon Calamari sich der Rebellion anschloss, verfügte die Allianz über große Kampfschiffe, die es sogar mit den imperialen Sternzerstörern aufnehmen konnten. Bei diesen Kampfschiffen handelte es sich eigentlich um umgebaute Luxus- und Kolonieschiffe, mit denen die Mon Calamari einst unbekannte Teile des Universums erforschten. Diese standardmäßige Unterklasse der MC80-Sternkreuzer wurde nach der Liberty benannt. Beschreibung [[Datei:Liberty.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Liberty]] Der MC80-''Liberty''-Sternkreuzer war eine Unterklasse der Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer und hatte eine charakteristische Form und Hülle mit seinen beiden Flügeln. Da keines der Schiffe der Klasse gleich war, war ihr Design höchstens ähnlich und wurde zwischen den beiden Unterklassen unterschieden. Diese Unterklasse erhielt ihren Namen durch die Ähnlichkeit mit der Liberty, während die andere, seltenere Subklasse, die MC80-''Heimat-Eins''-Sternkreuzer, der Heimat Eins ähnlich sahen. Das Schiff war großteils beige bis grau, hatte jedoch auch vereinzelt blaue und braune Anstriche. Das Schiff hatte am Heck ein Feld von neun Antrieben, die in drei unterschiedliche Größen angereiht waren. In den Flügeln befanden sich hauptsächlich die zahlreichen Waffensysteme, die Laser- und schwere Ionenkanonen sowie auch die Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Die zahlreichen kleinen halbkuppelartigen Wölbungen beherbergten die Deflektorschildgeneratoren des Schiffes. Auch wenn die Generatoren schwächer waren als die der Sternzerstörer, waren es dreimal so viele, wie für ein Schiff dieser Größe üblich, was ihnen eine schnelle Kompensation ausgefallener Einheiten erlaubte. Am Heck befand sich zudem der Hauptreaktor, das Antriebssystem und etwas näher zur Schiffsmitte die Hauptsensorsysteme auf der Ventralseite. Die Hauptbrücke befand sich auf etwa dreiviertel der Strecke von Front zu Heck. Die Länge betrug meist etwa 1.200 Meter, wenn auch einige Schiffe 1.500 Meter lang waren. Da die Steuerkonsolen auf der Schiffe nicht auf menschliche Hände ausgelegt waren, bestand die Kommandocrew meist aus Mon Calamari. Ein Mensch hätte niemals an die Produktivität dieser Spezies mit den Geräten herantreten können. Die Augen dieser Spezies lagen seitlich am Kopf, und aus diesem Grund waren die Bildschirme und Anzeigeinstrumente für humanoide Wesen kaum oder gar nicht abzulesen. Auch wurde ein Großteil der Flugkontrollen direkt durch die Bewegungen der hochspezialisierten Steuersessel bedient, und diese Sessel wurden nur durch Arme, Beine und Füße manipuliert, so dass die Hände für andere Aufgaben frei blieben. Humanoide Steuerleute besaßen nur in Ausnahmefällen die außergewöhnliche Körperbeherrschung, die hierfür notwendig war.Das Technische Handbuch Generell war auch die Innenaustattung in jedem Schiff unterschiedlich, auch innerhalb der Klasse. Die Crew lag standardmäßig bei 5.402 Personen, die Truppenkapazität bei 1.200 und die Beladungsobergrenze bei 20.000 metrischen Tonnen. Die Klasse war einem Sternzerstörer an Bewaffnung und Größe unterlegen. Durch eine Vielzahl redundanter Systeme war sie jedoch schwer kampf- und manövrierunfähig zu machen. So sorgten 48 Turbolaserkanonen, 20 schwere Ionenkanonen und sechs Q7-Traktorstrahlprojektoren für eine mehr als akzeptable Bewaffnung. Die Mon Calamari glänzten auch durch ihr angeborenes Talent zur Steuerung von Raumschiffen und vollbrachten schnelle und wendige Flugmanöver mit Schiffen, die gemeinhin als plump und langsam galten. Liberty-Typ-Sternkreuzer führten in Hangars meist drei Sternjäger-Staffeln verschiedener Modelle mit sich, nebst zwei Leichten Frachtern, Raumfähren und Landungsschiffen. Geschichte Umbauphase Es war Admiral Gial Ackbar, der sein Volk davon überzeugte, dass die hochentwickelten Technologien der Mon Calamari dazu dienen sollten, die Rebellion in ihrem gerechten Kampf für die Freiheit zu unterstützen. Die vormals als Luxusschiffe berühmten und geschätzten Raumschiffe konnten durch die ambitionierte Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz durch die Mon Calamari zu mächtigen Kriegsschiffen umgerüstet werden. Die Schiffe wurden ursprünglich für Kolonialzwecke in den Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften gebaut. Mehrere der riesigen Kreuzer wurden sofort in den Raumwerften umgebaut und vor allem die Bewaffnung und Schutzschilde verstärkt. Kein Schiff war einem anderen völlig gleich – jedes besaß eine individuelle, künstlerisch gestaltete Form. Viele Mon Calamari beklagten diese unästhetischen Aufsätze aus Sensoren und Geschützen auf den ansonsten ebenmäßigen Umrissen: Ihre Kunstwerke seien degradiert und zu Instrumenten der Vernichtung geworden. Doch selbstverständlich waren sich die Mon Calamari bewusst, dass Fragen der Kunst zurückzustehen hatten, hinter einem Kampf um die Freiheit einer ganzen Galaxis. Deshalb gab es auch verschiedene Varianten des Mon Calamari Kreuzers. Nach der Schlacht von Hoth Nach der Zerstörung der Echo-Basis in der Schlacht von Hoth wurden viele Sternkreuzer als mobile Basen verwendet. Bekannteste Schiffe waren dabei die Liberty und die Maria. Die Allianz konnte nicht offen operieren und war immer noch daran gebunden, schnelle Einsätze und Überfälle zu fliegen, sodass von den Schiffen strategische Attacken auf imperiale Einrichtungen oder Rettungseinsätze geplant und durchgeführt wurden. Die Defiance und die Unabhängigkeit des Heimat-Eins-Modells sorgten in dieser Zeit für einen Großteil aller erfolgreichen Missionen samt ihren Kampfverbänden. Die Liberty war innerhalb eines unbekannten Sektors stationiert und half bei Missionen rund um das Experimentelle TIE-Jägerprojekt. Durch die Missionen konnte dieses Geheimprojekt zerschlagen werden. Zudem war es im Vorfeld der Schlacht von Endor in zahlreichen Missionen verwickelt und half durch ihre Schild- und Feuerkraft, den imperialen Überläufer Zaletta zu sichern. Viele Sternkreuzer versammelten sich um das Jahr 4 NSY bei Sullust, um sich auf die Entscheidungsschlacht bei Endor vorzubereiten. Als man über Endor schließlich in eine Falle des Galaktischen Imperiums tappte, wurden die Sternkreuzer von dem einsatzbereiten Superlaser des Zweiten Todesstern Stück für Stück dezimiert. Darunter wurde die Liberty als erstes Schiff der Flotte vernichtet. Schließlich wurde der Todesstern doch noch zerstört, nachdem die Rebellen in der Bodenschlacht den Schild der Kampfstation deaktivieren konnten.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Da sich die Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari als schlagkräftige Schiffe erwiesen hatten, wurden bald neuere Modelle gebaut und in Dienst gestellt. Der legitimierte Nachfolger war der MC90-Sternkreuzer, der zur Zeit der Thrawn-Krise serienmäßig hergestellt wurde.Dark Empire Sourcebook Hinter den Kulissen *Über die genauen technischen Daten des Schiffes herrscht genau wie bei den Supersternzerstörern eine rege Diskussion, deshalb sind die Angaben in diesem Artikel nur unter Vorbehalt. *In dem Computerspiel sind alle normalen Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer MC80-''Liberty''-Sternkreuzer. Quellen * *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' * * *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Das Technische Handbuch'' *''Behind the Magic'' * * *''The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''The ''Liberty * }} Einzelnachweise en:MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser es:Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad fr:Croiseur Stellaire MC80 de type Liberté ko:MC80 리버티형 스타 크루저 nl:MC80 Star Cruiser ru:Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Свобода» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Trägerklassen Kategorie:Schlachtkreuzerklassen Kategorie:Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:MC80-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Legends